1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is an attachment for an existing commercial concrete saw to convert the vertically cutting saw to a horizontally cutting saw. To install this attachment, the existing vertically oriented saw blade and horizontal shaft are removed and the attachment is installed on the saw. The attachment has a gear box with a gear box pulley for receiving power from a power pulley provided on the saw via a drive belt that extends around both pulleys. The gear box has a drive shaft extending vertically downward out of the gear box. A horizontal saw blade can be removably attached to the drive shaft so that the saw can be used for making horizontal cuts in concrete. Alternately a cup brush can be attached to the drive shaft so that the saw can be used to remove striping off the surface of a road. Both the gear box and the saw blade or cup brush are water cooled and lubricated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large commercial concrete saws are available for making vertical cuts in concrete when doing large jobs such as road repair. However, when it is necessary to make horizontal cuts in concrete, such as when a curb must be cut, the large commercial concrete saw cannot be used since it is only able to cut vertically. Instead, a hand held concrete saw is normally used to make the horizontal cuts. Cutting with a hand held concrete saw is dangerous, hard, and time consuming. Thus it would be desirable to be able to convert a large commercial concrete saw from vertically cutting to horizontally cutting.
The present invention addresses the need to be able to convert a commercial concrete saw to a horizontal cutting tool by providing an attachment for the commercial saw that converts the saw from vertically cutting to horizontally cutting. Also, by replacing the cutting blade with a cup brush, the attachment can alternately be converted to a tool for cutting striping off of a road surface.